The Arena
by Placeholder102
Summary: One Weapon. One Pokemon. One Goal. Survive.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What is The Arena?

It is a place for the very rich to catch live entertainment by video screen in the form of Pokémon combat. Publicly, the combatants are volunteers in it for the rewards- Riches that would keep their grandchildren from working a day.

And a few of them actually are. Most however, aren't there by choice. Forced to kill for the cameras, they can never rest comfortably. Death is a part of their everyday lives and the next breath may be their last.

What is The Arena?

A sprawling underground complex, maze-like in design. The sun rarely shines through, and is one of many things they give up in the simple goal of surviving to tomorrow. Traps are abundant and wild Pokémon- Creatures, as referred to by the public prowl the corridors.

At the very center, there exists one structure. A coliseum for the lucky few that make it, where the final battles take place. Refuges and safe bunkers also exist, but are very sparse. To find one is rare. Those that aren't killed in a fight are likely to bleed out almost alone.

Yes, almost. Each contestant receives a single digitized weapon, bonded to their DNA for use in combat and one pokemon to aid them. For some, it's not nearly enough as few live past their first day.

What is The Arena?

One weapon. One Pokemon. One Goal.

That is The Arena.

**Well, this is my side project of choice. You like it? Feel free to drop a review.**

**I am taking OCs for this, but I have a few rules for it.**

**No Sues. Generally a given.**

**You must understand that there is a high chance of death. 2 or 3 are guaranteed to die, potentially up to 5. I'm taking 6-8. Don't get mad if I do kill yours, or your favourite.**

**No guns for the weapon (Not bloody enough) and no flyers. Wings do not work in tiny enclosed spaces, unless the pokemon has a small wingspan and can hover. Swimmers won't work either.**

**Standard anti-sue pokemon rules apply. With one exception- I will give the first QUALITY OC that asks for a Zoroark one. I'm only using 1 of each kind of pokemon, so if you think someone else might have picked it, give a second choice.**

**Okay, here's the form.**

**Name, Gender, Age (Very good starting points for a character.)**

**Description: (What they look like, what are they wearing in The Arena. Armor is okay, but it will be pretty futuristic in design)**

**Personality: (What are they like, how will they react to death and the like, are they able to kill?)**

**Backstory: (Why are they there, what was their life leading up to this like, what is their motivation?)**

**Weapon: (Give me a little description here. I can Google names, but if unique give me something)**

**Pokemon: (Specie, gender, moves, personality)**

**Other: (If I missed it, it goes here.)**

**OCs are taken by PM, as per site rules. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Elevator

**Chapter 1: The Elevator**

The Elevator was any contender in the Arena's last look at the outside world. Herded inside by armed guards, it was their last chance to escape their fate as a runner and a dead man walking.

At least being shot was a swift way to go, compared to what awaited them.

Given their weapons, each contender was to meet their pokemon on the way down their personal shaft. After all, what better way to isolate you from those who might try to become friends with you?

* * *

><p>Dara Kennedy still had a smile on his face and shining blue eyes as the doors closed and he gazed out the glass. Turning, he saw the creature he'd been given.<p>

A gigantic bipedal turtle, with a wide light blue head looked back at him. Two grey cannons jutted out of its shoulders, and its stocky arms held short fingers.

"Blastoise," It muttered, giving an approving nod.

Strapping on his armour, Dara took on a look of determination. Time for him to earn his own keep.

* * *

><p>Christine Dutra curled up in the corner of her elevator as the doors closed. Not knowing what to do, she just cried. No going back to the surface for her. Tears fell down across her face as she went farther down, sticking strands of her blonde hair to her face.<p>

Pulling up to try and comfort her was a bipedal creature, with a tan belly, hands and feet. The rest of its body was a dull pink, and it had a pair of floppy ears. Staring at her with beady blue eyes, it murmured a soothing "Audino."

* * *

><p>Defiant to the end, Jexz Ardell wore a smirk on his face. He wasn't a volunteer, but in his mind this was a game which he planned to enjoy. Gazing at the scratches on his light brown skin, he remembered why he was here.<p>

Tensing up as he saw a guard still in with him, Jexz quickly got himself into a battle stance. The guard however quickly morphed into a black lupine creature with a long crimson mane. "Zoroark," it said, staring Jexz down.

* * *

><p>Marcy Maple was quiet. If this is what it took, then so be it. "For you dad," She told herself quietly. Noticing the change in scenery, the ride down was almost finished for her.<p>

"I'm not going to die," she attempted to reassure herself when it sank in. A large body jumped in behind her, startling her. Turning, she saw a bright red body with a curved beak and long angled cream feathers poking out of its head. Flames gathered around its claws, its bulk dwarfing her.

"Blaziken," it stated.

* * *

><p>Jaden Ervek strapped on his helmet with a steely expression. His well built body was perfect for the competition, but that wasn't the reason he'd entered. He'd made a promise, and planned to keep it.<p>

A white pokemon with slender forest green arms and a matching helmet like cover on its head strode up to him. Retracting its elbow blades, it sent a telepathic message of "Master," as it said "Gallade."

Five young hopefuls among many other competitors. Familiar stories, all ending the same time and time again- Death.

**With that, we have 88% of our main cast. I own Christine, but the other characters in order belong to: Duckmon (Dara), Queztionz (Jexz) Terra Clearwater (Marcy) and poketrainer101 (Jaden).**

**I hope I gave you guys enough of a proper introduction for now, next chapter is actual meat of the story so to speak, really plot heavy as well, and I'm grouping off the characters to travel through The Arena. Any predictions as to who ends up with who?**

** Further OCs... I think I'm good. As we move along the story or if someone has an interesting idea, maybe. If so, let me know by PM.**


	3. Chapter 2: Partners

Chapter 2: Partners

Dara cautiously took a step around the corner, his 'Blastoise' as it referred to itself as following behind him. His weapon, a battle axe where the two blades curved out and downwards firmly brandished.

Already he had run into the remains of a battle, another contender's corpse torn apart. Slightly on guard, his smiled had left his face on a very rare occaision. Stepping around what he thought was a thigh, Dara pressed up against a wall upon hearing a gnashing noise.

Peering around a corner, Dara brushed a stray hair out of his face to take a better look. A small group of giant rodents with buck teeth as tall as their faces were fighting against another foe. The short girl swung her sword at one while her avian partner launched a burst of flame.

"Good luck," Dara directed at the crowd of golden brown rodents, rushing into the fight. His axe found its way into one of rat's tails, lopping it off. Pulling into another swing, Dara chopped another of the rats in half.

Realizing they now stood no chance, the surviving group members ran off, tails between their legs.

Marcy then turned to look at the man who helped fight off the attack. Towering over her, his dark hair framed his face as his blue orbs of eyes reflected his smile.

"Well, thanks for that," Marcy panted, before turning to run. Her red creature took off after her, and left a cloud of dust in the enclosed corridor.

"The hell? I figure she could use a little help…" Dara trailed off, before following.

**Meanwhile…**

Christine walked quietly, her short companion following behind her. The 'Audino' was just as scared as she was, and quite frankly no form of reassurance. Trembling, Christine froze upon hearing footsteps and the clack of claws.

"Don't come near me! I'll stick you!" Christine called out, more to reassure herself of her own fighting ability. Her rapier, a thin blade with an almost Spartan hilt, quivered.

Jexz however just laughed, throwing something in her direction. A knife stuck itself into the wall a few feet in front of her, attached to a decently sized chain. Yanking it out, he then turned to Christine.

"You wouldn't have stood a chance. Don't bother picking a fight you can't win. Besides, you shouldn't be in here. You're what, twelve?" Jexz asked, his light brown skin reflecting somewhat glowing from what little lighting there was.

"Fourteen. And I can handle myself just fine," Christine indignantly replied. "Besides, if you're so good, why did you miss?"

Jexz glared back at her, irked by her determination. "I've trained my entire school career. If I miss, it's on purpose. Now come on, follow me," he gestured, walking back in the other direction.

As Christine stopped, the creature she thought was hers shifted, drastically changing from a demure pink and tan to a drastic black, growing a few feet and gaining a snout in the process. The correct one only innocently stared in response.

"What the?" Christine thought out loud, before shaking her head. "Hey, wait up!" she called back at him.

Jexz merely walked along, pretending to ignore her. A smirk crossed his face in his silent amusement.

* * *

><p>"Good, I finally caught up to you," Dara said, as Marcy ran into a dead end.<p>

"Well, I'm sorry. If someone were to run at you with an axe, what's your first impression? Is it something along the lines of "Oh my god, he's going to kill me?" Marcy retorted.

"I guess you kind of have a point. I'm Dara by the way," he said, introducing himself. Hearing a small click, Dara adjusted his foot so it came off of the almost invisible switch in the floor.

"Uh oh," Marcy summed up. Immediately their respective partners tackled them out of the way, and the tile they stood on caved in, replaced by a jet of flame.

Standing up, Dara dusted off his sea blue armor and turned back to Marcy. "I'm sorry. While avoiding being incinerated, I didn't catch your name."

"Marcy. Marcy Maple. Still going to try and kill me?" the girl panted back at him.

What started out as a tiny chuckle quickly turned into a fit of laughter. As they gathered themselves, they ended up traveling together.

**Meanwhile…**

Jaden confidently strode down the hall, a large, claymore sword clasped in his hands, both of them tightly wrapped around its handle. As his creature had explained, they were properly referred to as pokemon, and he specifically had a Gallade.

As he continued along, Jaden stopped when he heard a young girl talking. His nerve disappeared for a moment. She couldn't have been that much older than his brother had been. And would he have to kill her?

As he turned, instead he confronted a young man a few inches shorter than himself. Instead of any sort of armor, the other man wore a black sleeveless hoodie. On the back was a devil graphic, and a fireball print was on both sides of the hood.

Now him, there wouldn't be any problem killing.

Pulling out his knife, Jexz began their stare off as they sized each other up. Jexz's Zoroark quickly shifted into an almost exact copy of Jaden's Gallade.

"Hey, are you two still paying attention to anything? Hello?" Christine impatiently asked, waving her free hand in front of Jexz's face. Jaden then relaxed his grip, motioning for his Gallade to step down.

"So, who are you?" Christine continued, directing the question at Jaden. "I'm Christine. He won't tell me his name. He keeps acting like I'm not here."

"I'm Jaden. It's nice to meet you Christine." He replied, having dropped all of his aggression from earlier.

"I'm going to be the one to win this you know. I'm sorry, but they only made one prize. I'll share it with you if you want though, is that alright?"

As a smile crossed Jaden's face he answered "Alright then. I'll hold you to it."

"Now come on. You want to come with us?"

"Wait master," the Gallade interrupted telepathically. "This could be a trick."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Jaden said, nonchalantly brushing the humanlike psychic off.

* * *

><p>"I've been in this place for years, almost since its opening. You can call me Grandfather, like the last person who wanted my name did."<p>

"My partner is dead. Has been for a long time. And if you want to survive, you should probably let me tell you a few things," An older man, with a short grey beard told Marcy and Dara, as they stepped back from a tripwire. Turning, they faced him as he pulled down the hood of his cloak, letting them see his face.

A large scar ran across his forehead through his left eye, which was missing. His face was hardened and apathetic, like he didn't care about trivial matters.

"You don't have to worry about finding food in here. The walls have this technology which convinces your body it's in peak condition. You still need sleep, but a very reduced amount. That tattoo on your palm, of the ruling family's crest is like a scabbard. Rub your fingers along it, and your weapon will disappear. Finally, every day the Arena shifts so that it isn't the same twice. Any questions?"

Weakly raising his hand, Dara murmured "What should we do if we want to win?"

Scoffing, Grandfather disdainfully replied "Don't. You aren't seeing the surface ever again. Get used to it. Unless…" He then trailed off, realizing the youths really didn't want to take that for an answer.

"No, that'll never work. She doesn't exist."

"Who doesn't exist?" Dara asked, his deep blue eyes gleaming with fiery determination.

Grimacing, Grandfather gave his reluctant answer. "The one woman with the power to find an exit."

**Yeah, updates are going to be kinda slow for this. At least we finally have something proper chapter length…**

**That's about as far as I've gotten with the plot. I have a couple more surprises though. Think… Squatters, for a lack of a better term.**

**And… review reply time!**

**Duckmon: Hope I stayed epic with this. I kinda took a couple liberties with Dara... eh, we'll see how it all turns out.**

**poketrainer101: Again, more scrutiny I hope I passed here.**

**Terra Clearwater: You sort of have the villian idea. Of course, not entirely. Was Marcy good? I hope she was.**

**starlightserenity: Ask for fire, and it is done. More fire along the way I assume?**

**(): You're my main anon reviewer right now. Feel proud. You kinda reached a question with the whole forced against their will I didn't think of, but every other question will be answered as the story moves along.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ariadne

**Chapter 3: Ariadne**

"Ariadne is a woman with the power to see the changes in the corridors. I don't know how she does it. Problem is; nobody knows where she is. That's why we can't go chasing after her," Grandfather explained, as the trio huddled in a dead end, while their creatures kept watch.

"You seem to know her," Dara observed. Caught off guard, Grandfather begrudgingly replied.

"We were put in here about the same time. I don't know if she's even alive." Sighing, Grandfather began to lie down. "Too bad it's pointless to try and win. What I wouldn't give to be waited on hand and foot."

"It's not really that great. You don't do anything. All you do is watch, and nobody expects you to accomplish much at all. You're just… figureheads," Dara stated, somewhat depressed by this reality.

"Paradise," Grandfather retorted, ending the conversation.

**Meanwhile…**

A tall young man wearing a torn cloak and carrying a bloodstained trident strode down the corridor. Jason Centurion didn't speak much, or at all really after the 'accident' as the media had dubbed it.

Yeah right. More like a legal abduction.

Hearing a high pitched voice, Jason stopped. Gazing in the direction of the sound with crimson eyes, he signaled for his partner to stop.

Stark white claws brandished, the diminutive creature stood on two hind legs. Its head was the base of an angular red crest. A gold oval rested on its forehead, as its fanged mouth smirked.

"Weavile," It murmured, returning to a scowl.

They had their next targets. Only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Christine, Jexz and Jaden had fallen into a sort of pattern when travelling. Jexz would take the lead, Zoroark slightly ahead of him, while Christine and Audino walked in front of Jaden, who brought up the rear.<p>

"So, you had a brother?" Christine asked Jaden, in an attempt to break the tension.

"Yeah. He'd be about as old as you actually," He replied, a sort of nostalgic grin o his face.

"What do you think he's up to right now?" Christined inquired, as the much larger youth winced.

"Could we just not, talk about this? It's actually kind of painful," He shot down before a click caught his attention. The floor below Jexz collapsed, sending him plummeting down.

Almost frozen from shock, Jexz tossed his knife up into the ceiling where it stuck, as his hands clamped around the chain. As he dangled, an insectoid creature with a dark purple colouring began to surface from the sandy pit.

Instead of a head, its face glared from its flexible torso. Two arms ended in claws, and its lower body sported six short legs. Hissing, it began to advance.

Acting on instinct, Jaden leaped into the pit of his own accord, swinging his sword to try and kill the beast. Instead, the cold metal blade bounced harmlessly off of the exoskeleton as Jaden pulled himself into a ball to soften the fall's impact.

Otherwise distracted, the creature decided to leave Jexz alone for the moment and focus on its new prey. Maintaining a brave face, Jaden charged into another tremendous swing, only being forced to dodge a striking tail.

Accidentally rubbing his fingers across his palm, Jexz dropped with a thud down to the ground as his weapon vanished, joining the deadly tango.

**Meanwhile…**

Grandfather suddenly awoke, startled by a rumbling. Shaking Marcy and Dara into similar state, he scanned the ground. Spotting a well defined line, he pulled them back as the rumbling approached.

Sliding into the position, the walls began to move as the left wall of the room disappeared, showing a new turn while another slammed into the ceiling from where they once stood.

"That… was close," Marcy breathed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for keeping us from being crushed."

"No problem. Just stay out of trouble from now on, alright? I'm going to die sooner or later, and would prefer later," He deadpanned, without any sort of sarcasm in his voice.

"So, why didn't a wall show up here?" Marcy asked, trying to put the entire picture together.

"I've noticed guidelines along the floors over the years. They mark places that don't change, almost as reference points for where to drop kids like you or traps. That's how I found this place. No matter what, I stay within twelve hours of here. So I can always be back someplace familiar," Grandfather explained.

"And, we have twenty-four hours before the next change, right?" Dara interrupted, directing his question at Grandfather with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't try and save the screamer kid. They're never around when you get there," Grandfather interjected as Dara began to run off.

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn it," Jexz muttered, ducking under the tail once again as Jaden tried to pierce its armor with his sword. "This isn't working! We need something that can get through! Your sword's for slashing, it won't work."

"Yeah, well what do you suggest?" Jaden retorted, blocking a swipe of a claw immediately after.

Annoyed by the resistance, the creature roared, causing its claws to glow neon purple. Bringing its appendages into an x-like shape, it promptly swung them outwards to launch a blast of the same colour and shape energy.

"Agh!" Jaden cried out in pain, taking the brunt of the blast across his torso. Collapsing to the ground, Jexz took one lock at him and cursed their odds of survival.

As a rumbling began to shake throughout their little pit, a solid metal beam rose out of the floor, taking the insect creature with it. Slamming against the roof, it lifelessly slumped, blood dripping down the walls, with that pathway now blocked.

**In another part of The Arena…**

Bow raised in a prepared stance, Tim stepped down one of the endless corridors of the Arena. Turning a corner, he froze upon the sight of a cloaked figure lurching in the opposite direction.

Hearing the continued telltale clack of claws as his almost snow white partner continued behind him, Tim began to panic. Cocking its crimson faced head, it posed "Sol?"

Pulling back around the bend, he nonchalantly told the quadruped "It's nothing," while preparing to get a bead on his target. His shorts brushed against the wall, and Tim realized he would have to step out more.

"Steady," he murmured to himself, slowly drawing back the string of an already notched arrow. Flying straight, it stuck in his target's left arm.

"Shit…"Tim stated, now wide in the open. Turning to run, his black shoes hitting the pavement, a pointed chain was fired at his heart.

Stepping into the line of fire, while producing a green spherical barrier, deflecting the chain so that it stuck in the perpendicular wall, the Tim's partner took on an aggressive stance. Hearing, the sound of the collision, Tim stumbled and called out with surprise.

Jason then paused to think, deciding Tim wasn't worth his time and turning back in the other direction.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tim leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Clutching a silver medal dangling from his neck, thoughts of his mother and sister played in his head. "I'll get back to you two, I promise."

* * *

><p>"So, how would we find Ariadne exactly?" Marcy asked Grandfather.<p>

"I know of one room that she would probably be staying in. Unless, of course, they got to her…" Grandfather trailed off.

"Wait, who got to her? Would they kill her? I don't want anyone to get me!" Marcy interjected.

"Look, not every more permanent resident of this hellhole would be so kind to you youngsters, without a fee. Ariadne's the biggest balance shifter in this place, because she could take anyone to the surface within a day. It's probably no secret to the owners of this place. She'd want protection. No matter what the cost," The older man explained.

"What if we go find her then? We've got you, and me, and there's Axel…" Marcy began to plan out.

"That creature of yours better not be 'Axel'. Come on then, we should be able to go find the room at least," Grandfather motioned, as if he wanted Marcy to follow him.

_Before the author's note, I'd like to take time to remember a friend of mine, Lessly Ann Cepeda, better known as Sunbean. She took her own life with an overdose on the 16th of the month. She was an amazing author, friend, mentor, musician and general person to goof off with. I don't think I'll ever capture the magic of her writing, but for her sake I'll try. I'll never forget you Less._

**Well, this is finally done! I've introduced the current full cast, but I'd like one more female to try and balance things out. Actually, I never described Ariadne. I'm game for a suggestion or two.**

**Jason belongs to TyranitarMaster19, and Tim to Tbroome535**

**And, there happens to be so many characters I might start doing a couple more focused chapters, where only three or four OCs show up. Is that alright?**

**Reply time!**

**poketrainer101: Is it still awesome? I hope the fight scene I put your character in was alright, and props to anyone who can name the pokemon they fought.**

**TerraClearwater: I hope you don't mind me breaking up the type combo… and yet, where will Dara end up? After all, that's two screamers in this chapter. Marcy's still with Grandfather though, so maybe it'll all work out in the end.**

**krazy-klepto101: Well, you may yet still get your character in, so feel free to submit!**

**Duckmon: Well, should I try and go three for three then? And I hope I still have the atmosphere right.**

**rising daemon: You're actually not that far off…**

**Manser77: If you've read the story so far, you'll understand what I'm accepting as weapons.**

**And that takes care of everybody!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tree

**Chapter 4: Tree**

"Arceus, are you okay down there you two?" Christine called, a tinge of worry in her voice. She'd felt pretty confident in her chances of survival with two large men protecting her. Now that she was alone with their partners?

Not so much.

"You shouldn't have been so eager to help," one of the now two identical white creatures chastised. Christine gave it a confused look, given how fluent its telepathic English was. As the other creature began shifting back into its lupine black form, the girl replied with a small shriek.

"Just get us out of here, alright?" Jexz sighed, already started to become antsy. The dead insect-like creature's blood had managed to soak down the walls, some of it staining his hoodie.

"Very well," The telepath replied. As a slight blue aura surrounded the two youths, Jaden and Jexz were lifted up out of the pit. Once solidly on their feet, Jaden began to speak but collapsed.

"Jaden!" everyone with a mouth cried out in their own fashion. Stripping the chain mail off of his chest revealed a deep cross shaped gash along most of his torso. Blood seeped out of it, staining the ground. As each drop hit the floor, Christine could only stand paralyzed in fear.

"Shit, this is pretty bad," Jexz said, understanding how deadly the cut could be. If Jaden kept losing blood as quickly as he was, it would be just him and the girl. Which Jexz was not in the mood to deal with.

"Thanks for being optimistic about it," Jaden joked, before coughing up blood. Christine began to withdraw into the background, unable to treat it herself.

"You had to antagonize that Drapion!" Gallade mentally yelled. "I should strike you down right where you stand!"

"Hey, you could've stopped him! Now come on, he's losing blood pretty fast," Jexz replied, refocusing his energy on treating their dying friend. Gallade however would have none of it.

"I don't think I'll need your help to treat him," Gallade briskly stated, anger burning within the psychic's eyes normally cold eyes.

"It's my fault. I can do it. Besides, what do you know about human medicine?" Jexz countered, thoroughly frustrated himself that they were getting nowhere.

Stepping forward rather timidly, Audino began to use a pink coloured beam on the wound. The skin didn't change much at first, but slowly began to seal and stop the flow of blood. A faint outline of the cut remained, as a reminder to all of what had happened.

With the mood now lightened, everyone present then began to breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"So, we're all still here. That's good," Christine trailed off, a vivid picture of what happened still ingrained in her mind. "We'll live to split the prize money three ways, right?"<p>

Jaden, still unable to do much in the way of moving, nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, we'll make it. I promise that I'll protect you, and I'll go wherever I need to in order to keep it. Even if it's a place like here."

Eyeing the Gallade suspiciously, Jexz rejoined the conversation halfheartedly. "So, what do you think happened with the walls?"

"I don't know. I guess they change on their own. Why?" Jaden offered, a little confused as to where the more combat knowledgeable male was going.

"I think we might be able to use it to our advantage. If we could figure out some sort of pattern, we could just run straight to the Coliseum. But then, who knows?' Jexz began to plan out. "If someone manages to reach there, they never face the same challenges twice."

"How do we know you aren't going to just kill us all?" Gallade venomously challenged.

"I'm in here as much as you guys are. At least, I'm here instead of a friend. I fought to keep him out of here, and look where it got me. I want to screw with those rich bastards as much as anyone else in here, but not like that," Jexz began to spill, looking down when he mentioned his friend. "Rhad sure as hell wouldn't have survived a day in here. I think we might have done just that. Besides, I don't exactly have my knife right now."

"Fine. We're done with this. For now," Gallade conceded.

"So, why are you guys in here? I've said my piece. Your turns," Jexz asked, turning the conversation back onto Christine and Jaden.

"My family is in here. They took them for the same reason-whatever that may be- they tried to take Rhad, and I promised my little brother I'd protect him. I don't expect to win, but if I can get him out of here, I'd die happy," Jaden answered, with complete and total honesty.

"Guess that leaves you Christine," Jexz said, redirecting the conversation back towards her.

"I… No, just, don't ask about it," Christine began falling into a sort of panicked state before the group was attacked by a lion creature with a pitch black mane and blue fur. Crackling with electricity it snarled before leaping at the trio.

Zoroark quickly transformed into a duplicate of the lion, intercepting the lunge before the two creatures began wrestling, with no indication of which one was winning. One was pinned down after a seemingly endless struggle, having overpowered the other.

Shifting back into its true form, Zoroark slid away from its assailant's jaws. With another growl the lion creature discharged a massive electrical blast, throwing everyone in the corridor against the nearest wall. Gently hitting the floor, all let out various moans of pain.

A man then began to stroll towards their enemy, flanked by several lackeys with small hand weapons brandished. "Excellent job boy," he rewarded the electric creature before continuing "We'll make some excellent profits off of these ones. The girl may even be untainted. Restrain the five of them."

As the group of hopefuls was dragged off, a white figure dropped from the ceiling, turning its green head to look straight into a camera. "Sorry master. I can't save you if captured."

* * *

><p>"So, who are they?" Marcy asked Grandfather as they walked, having only departed moments ago.<p>

"Well, 'They' are a group of people who run a sort of black market. Not everyone tries to win, and they figured this would be a better deal than risking their lives. Weapons, armor, trinkets valued on the surface, information, even women," Grandfather answered matter of factly.

"Huh. And you think they might have gotten Ariadne?" Marcy continued, only slightly satisfied with this answer.

"Yes. Unless, I do know of one room that she'd want to stay in. This didn't use to be a fight to the death you know," The older man answered.

"It's rumored that not everyone comes here willingly…" Marcy trailed off before screaming at the top of her lungs "THERE ARE PEOPLE BEING HELD HERE AGAINST THEIR WILL!"

"Shut up! You'll draw every hostile creature in this place to us!" Grandfather scolded, his hand pressed across Marcy's mouth. "Besides, people talking doesn't make for good television. Blood and gore on the other hand…" Realizing what he'd just done to Marcy, Grandfather immediately backed off.

"So, are we there yet?" Marcy replied, having shrugged off his excessive force.

"Actually, yes," Grandfather confirmed, gesturing to the vibrant tree growing in what was pure, unfiltered sunlight.

"Woah," Marcy stated, jaw dropping at the sight.

**I can't help but feel like Marcy's gotten the short end of the inclusion stick. Hopefully this makes up for it Terra :P. And, funny story guys. Remember Lessly? Somebody just hacked her account… I didn't know at the time. Sorry.**

**The pokemon was Drapion last chapter. kleptozeldapokemonmaster got it. The other guesses had some degree of correctness though (Anorith's exoskeleton, Scolipede's colouring.)**

**Lunius: I hope this is better. It felt better to write, now that I'm moving the characters away from each other.**

**Duckmon: It still good?**

**pokemontrainer101: Thanks for the praise!**

**TerraClearwater: Add a new dynamic to hardened old guy/ Marcy? Nah, I like what they have going on. Sorry for making you get so intimate and emotional for nothing… I feel ass like.**

**Kzpm: Only you got the pokemon right. Hence the easy one this time.**


	6. Chapter 5: First Blood

"Damn it. Where the hell am I now?" Tim muttered, his grip on his bow now much more relaxed. "I'm not getting back to the surface anytime soon at this rate. And Dad's…"

Quickly tensing up at the noise of a large body coming down the corridor, Tim pulled himself tightly against the wall. Absol quickly followed him, purple energy already crackling against the solid floor of the maze like chamber.

Dara then came to a halt, with Blastoise, who was almost on top of him, doing the same. Rubbing his palm to make his axe disappear, Dara then began to move along the halls in a stealthier fashion. "I could've sworn I'd heard a scream. Guess Grandfather was right," Dara sighed. "Why the hell did I use to believe this was fun as a kid?"

Notching an arrow as Dara passed him, Tim let go of the string. Flying towards the center of Dara's chest, Blastoise moved with a surprising speed to block the arrow's path. As the gigantic turtle began to shine a silvery colour for a fleeting moment, the arrow's point harmlessly bounced of Balstoise's shell and hit the ground.

The clink this noise made caught Dara's attention. Turning around on a dime, Dara turned to face his assailant.

"Well this is just perfect. First that other guy and now you," Tim said, facing the somewhat bulkier other teen.

"Other guy?" Dara asked, confused. There was no such thing as another guy in here, ever, as far as Dara knew. In most cases, if you ran into someone you died very quickly.

"Yeah. Bloody cloak, carried a trident, I didn't get to see his partner, if that means anything to you," Tim answered.

"No, sorry. So, why try to shoot me?" Dara responded, bringing back the conversation to the point Dara had tried making.

"I don't really know. You just, seemed like a threat. I need to get to the surface sooner than later, and the less competition I have, the better," Tim answered. Realizing he had no idea where Marcy and Grandfather would have headed, Dara sighed. Fidgeting for a moment, Dara gave his response.

"Consider us allies."

* * *

><p>As they were dragged along the near infinite stretches of hallways, Jaden, Jexz and Christine were mostly ignored. After all, who watches an unconscious person?<p>

The leader of the thugs and owner of the Luxray that had assaulted the trio and their partners stopped to perform a body count. "Three people, two creatures. That doesn't make any sense… Shit, we missed one!"

As the grunts quickly snapped to attention, Jexz groggily began to wake up. The lithe youth, still in a daze only caught snippets of their conversation.

"How?... Couldn't have… We don't… What kind… missing?" the various captors began to panic. Unable to stay awake, and even straining at it right now, Jexz slipped back into a sleeping state.

* * *

><p>As Dara and Tim continued moving, Jason Centurion bided his time in a wait for opportunity to strike. His arm was a reminder of how human he was, how easily the Empire could rip people's lives apart.<p>

Clutching his trident, he followed a back route only discovered from observing the walls changing on a daily basis. As far as he knew, it was always there. And it would leave him on top of his targets.

Once in position, the clacking of the Absol's claws gradually became louder, in turn providing a measurement system for when to strike. Motionless, he waited.

Now.

With a single, rehearsed hand motion, Weavile boosted its own speed and darted to where the four targets were. Dragging a jagged hook of a claw along the Absol's side, the shock captured the attention of all.

Crimson, of a shade matching the Absol's face began to seep out of the wound. Pristine snow white fur began to mat, covered in vital liquid. Slumping to the ground, the three able bodied contestants quickly jumped into the fray.

Shooting whenever he could follow the movements of the small black creature, Tim attempted to strike down their assailant's companion. Still, the Weavile managed to dodge every arrow successfully, and Tim's quiver began to slowly empty.

Meanwhile, Dara and Blastoise attacked the man owning the Weavile, attempting to defeat their opponent. The large turtle retreated into his shell, before violently spinning and creating powerful gusts of air. "Good luck," Dara whispered, simply for his own conscience.

Deflecting the large blue creature with a single swipe of his own trident, Jason took a quick jab at Dara to throw him off balance. Dara boldly blocked the blow in a counter move, before then swinging his own axe as part of his assault.

Weavile then leaped towards Tim, and as Tim darted out of the direct path, his knee brace connected with the Weavile's claw. Both clasped the stinging body part, dropping their guards in the process.

Absol then began to refocus its energy, launching a blast of freezing cold wind. The Weavile merely shrugged this off, in fact taking a sick pleasure from the reintroduction to its natural habitat. Unable to keep this going, Absol pulled itself back to its feet. Running forward, its claws struck Weavile across the face, finally doing some damage.

Temporarily blinded, Weavile panicked. To continue was suicide, and its master would know that. Their only hope was to make a retreat.

Backing off, Jason began to exit along the same passage the two made their entrance from. Dara however, was not going to let this slide easily. Bringing down his unusually curved axe, the head buried itself deep into their human assailant's left arm.

Serious as the wound was, no blood began to spill. Dara took a step backwards, highly confused by this development. Merely annoyed, Jason then pulled back his cloak to reveal an entirely mechanical arm, and yanked the axe out without any sort of visible injury.

Now that the four were alone, Dara limply picked up his axe. Turning to face Absol and Tim, a chain suddenly flew into his field of view.

Piercing Tim's chest cavity, a gaping hole remained where a large chunk of flesh once rested.

Suddenly, a soothing song began to play. Despite the shock, the four males couldn't help but slowly doze off. The two pink creatures then began to work, one as a nurse, egg in pouch of its large body, the other with brown tipped ears and fairly like back keeping watch with its work now done.

**No time for review replies, just a quick update. Hope you guys like it.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Demon

Chapter 6: The Demon

"This is the one piece of paradise I've found in here," Grandfather sighed, gesturing to the wide expanse. While the gigantic, lush tree stood in the centre, many other plants were growing around. To Marcy's general surprise, instead of the cold stone that rested underfoot for most of The Arena's expanse, tiny shoots of grass sprouted from the floor. The sun was able to shine through a decent sized hole in the roof, filtered by the tree's leaves and bathing the room in a light green glow.

"I don't understand. I thought everything in this place was meant to kill us," Marcy said, more than a little confused by the development.

"It's an anchor. Most of the structure changes around on a daily basis to keep us from reaching the surface. But the creators would rightfully want to know how to orchestrate chaos and death. Places like these… They're reference points," Grandfather explained, sitting down for what seemed like the first time ever. Instantly, his expression changed. Instead of a hard, bitter demeanor, the old man seemed resigned to an endless fate.

"Okay…" Marcy trailed off. A rustling shrub managed to catch her attention, and Marcy was immediately on guard. Sword drawn to face the threat, Marcy braced herself for a fight. To her glad surprise, the creature that exited the bush was a small green mushroom-like creature, walking in a pair of impossibly stubby legs. While glaring at Marcy and her partner Blaziken Axel, it moved along without a fuss.

"That got me the first time too. Not all the creatures in here are hostile. Some of them even help people. In fact, for the time you're with me none of the ones here will harm you," Grandfather told her, now smiling as a small brown and cream bird landed on his shoulder.

"So, they're actually friendly?" Marcy asked, flabbergasted by the development which had thrown her for a loop.

"They actually like us. Almost as if we're supposed to be together. After all, your partner hasn't tried to kill you yet," Grandfather confirmed. "Maybe there was a time where we coexisted."

Marcy seemed to accept this idea, but stopped when one particular thought crossed her mind. "So, why have them kill us?"

* * *

><p>Tim groaned as he came to, trying to remember what had happened. They had thought the metal-armed guy and whatever it was he called a partner, he knew that for sure. Snippets of what exactly happened still eluded him, but suddenly the harpoon that had gone through his chest flashed before his eyes.<p>

"Aah!" he screamed out. Now fully aware, he looked at where the hole in his chest would have been. Instead of a gaping, bloody mess however, he now had a scar. Said scar wasn't very big relative to what had just happened, but it was jagged and angular, a dark mark on otherwise untarnished skin. His shirt was still ripped as well, but in comparison happened to be a rather minor issue.

"Good. You're awake," Dara said, a smile across his face. "You almost died there. If it wasn't for those other two creatures, we'd have been dead."

"Wait a second- Other two creatures?" blurted Tim, with his Absol now standing beside him.

Dara nodded, and then replied. "Yeah. They didn't look like any of the ones I've seen on TV before though. Too pink and gentle." Gesturing to the bow lying near Tim's hands, Dara began to help Tim up.

"We need to keep going. Something loud was down that hallway recently," Dara almost demanded. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Pretty sure," Tim answered, taking a shaky step. Stumbling momentarily, Blastoise was quick to provide support and the four limped onwards. As something dawned on Tim's mind, he felt the need to speak up.

"Hang on, what do you mean 'seen on TV'?" I thought this was only for the obscenely wealthy's entertainment."

Dara knew there was no avoiding it. He had to come clean. "Yeah. My parents are. I want to earn my own money though. That's why I'm here." Instead of the proper acknowledgement and acceptance Dara had expected however, Tim was furious.

"You're here, and you don't even need the money?! My father's dead. I saw him die. It's up to me to provide for my mom and sister. That's why I'm here. And I'm stuck with guys like you? Unbelievable." Shoving off of Blastoise, Tim began to take the other road of the fork, leaving Dara to stand and watch his latest friend leave.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what's so special about Ariadne?" Marcy asked, now that they'd had enough of a rest. "You say she knows the way out. I thought there wasn't according to you."<p>

Grandfather sighed, nodding his head before continuing. "As far as I'm concerned, there still isn't. But she claimed to know of an object that would show the way. A small trinket at first glance, but it would light up the path towards the final battle. Problem is that we'd have to find She found it once…"

"But what?" Marcy pressured. "You're not telling me something! I know you are."

"We were attacked and separated. I was your age, maybe a little older and so was she. My partner was still alive then. I keep looking for her, but I've never been successful," Grandfather answered.

Marcy seemed to accept this, and then looked at the rooftop opening. It was bigger than the tree's branches reached, and the tree was fairly large. Maybe, just maybe…

Walking up to the trunk, Marcy slowly began to take in the size of the task for herself. Steeling her nerves, Marcy began to stick her sword into the side of the trunk, in place of a pickaxe while using the knotted nature of the bark for grips, she began the trek.

"Damn it girl, what are you doing?" Grandfather called out, now in shock. Climbing that tree was a gutsy move in itself, but Marcy didn't know about the demon living within.

"Getting out. If I can find where we are, I can get us out of here," Marcy called back, silently adding to herself how her father would finally approve of her.

"You're just going to provoke-" the aged man began, before he was beaten to the punch. In a gust of wind, the stalky, white-maned creature showed itself, its long pointed nose practically in Marcy's face. Summoning up more wind with a wave of a fan-like hand, Marcy was thrown well away from the tree.

Axel pushed off from the ground, hoping he wouldn't overshoot his partner. Closing the gap between the two of them, he knew he'd only have one chance to pull this off. Reaching out clawed hands, Marcy was briefly in his grasp, in one moment of touch and go, until Axel was distracted by the demon itself leaping at the two. Breathing out a white hot flame while trying to hold on, Axel knew the two had no guaranteed survival.

Returning to the ground at a still neck-breaking pace, Marcy rubbed her palm, calling back her sword. Throwing it, the demon was unfortunately only grazed by the blade, its chlorophyll tinted blood trickling along its deep brown body.

Touching down violently, Marcy raced to her feet so that the creature wouldn't be the end of her. Unfortunately, despite its blocky appearance, the beast quickly came to rest practically on top of her.

Leaping to her rescue, Grandfather's agility was well beyond that of the average person his age. Wrestling for control, the beast was overpowering him, until a weapon of Grandfather's own flashed into existence.

Puncturing the beast's eye, it slumped to the ground, now bereft of life. Withdrawing the tiny spring-loaded dagger, Grandfather turned to Marcy and simply told her, "I tried to warn you."

**So, anyone else rember this one? I just hadn't had the motivation to write for it... until recently. Hopefully I didn't go out of character after that abscence. I hope you're still reading this actually.**

**No replies, as I want to put this update up NOW. Next time though.**


	8. Chapter 7: Entangled

**Chapter 7: Entangled**

"Damn it, where am I?" muttered Jexz as he awoke. They were attacked by something, and it overpowered them somehow. The three of them, Christine and Jake having being brought with him, and their creatures were all here. Whatever had taken them wanted them for some reason, and-

Gallade wasn't here. The self serving piece of shit. The beast had pretended to be some sort of savior, or ally, and look where that had gotten them. Locked inside a room- Was that even possible?- In Hell's Hellhole.

That was it. He was going to kill Jake. He was the one who brought Gallade to them. And because the pale beast wasn't there, so he was the next best thing.

Of course, he'd need weapons for that. Try as he might, Jexz's knife and the chain it was on wouldn't appear. Had he left it somewhere? No, it would have come right back to him by now. What in the world had happened to it?

"Jaden! Wake up!" Jexz half shouted. "Quit acting like you're out of it!"

"What? I'm confused," Jaden answered, having come to from his slumber. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? Your beast is why we're here, that's my problem. It left us to die like dogs!" Jexz snapped back. Pulling Jake up with a forceful grasp on his shoulders, Jexz stared right into Jaden's eyes? "Did you know about this?"

"The hell are you talking about? I don't know why Gallade's not here. Quit bothering me about it. Besides, we're down to four bodies if you look closely," Jaden answered, gritting his teeth as he did so.

Jexz froze, then made the quick count. Him, this bastard, Zoroark and Audino. That meant Christine was missing. Swearing, Jexz had to give the more pressing issue his full attention. "Temporary truce until we find her, got it?"

"Deal," Jake agreed, sticking out his hand for the forceful handshake.

* * *

><p>"So... where are we going, exactly?" Marcy wondered out loud. Grandfather just ignored the question though, and continued to press onward.<p>

"Seriously? You aren't going to tell me?" she shouted. "We're in this together you know that, right?"

"It's called the Marketplace. It's another one of the mega rooms in this place, except that it has a very... different purpose. If you need information, are trying to get better weapons, or still put value in trinkets and other... services, you wind up there," Grandfather explained, not turning back as he explained.

"Okay, and you think Ariadne would be there?" Marcy responded, somewhat confused by this fact.

"Most definitely. This place... the Emperor isn't the only villain. There are warlords vying for control over the insides of this place, simply because they won't be able to reach the surface again. Thesus, the leader of the closest faction sees her ability as an asset, almost. The ability to move through this place without triggering traps, for instance, would make his men almost unstoppable," Grandfather said, to Marcy's slightly puzzled looks. "In simple words, yes."

"Great. Now, how are we going to rescue her?" Marcy wondered out loud. "I mean, are we going in swords swinging, fire blazing-"

"Not at all. We need to be subtle about it. They know my face," Grandfather immediately interjected.

"Fine. What's the plan then, almighty leader?" Marcy quipped.

"I know this place better than anyone. You think I wouldn't have a couple storerooms?" Grandfather directed at Marcy, before beginning to run ahead.

"Wait up!" Marcy shouted, trying to close the sudden gap between the two of them, Axel following close behind.

* * *

><p>Christine woke up in a room, away from anyone else that she knew. Never a good thing, especially not now, when she couldn't truly defend herself. Trying to call out her rapier, she rubbed her palm furiously, but to no avail.<p>

Something about this place made that impossible, and now it sank in how defenseless she really was. Anything, any one of the multitude of horrors could come by, and she was bite sized.

"Relax. Nobody's going to harm you while I'm here," An older woman said, breaking the silence. Startled, Christine turned to look the woman directly in the eyes.

The voice's owner was strong, eyes hardened by no doubt many years within the belly of the beast. Greying, flowing hair showed she had once been a redhead, but that was certainly a long time ago. "They won't come for me anytime soon, and even if they do I'm of more interest to them. You're safe."

Christine relaxed slightly, but wasn't eager to let down her guard. If she did, what's to say this wasn't all part of an elaborate trap?

"I don't think we ever introduced ourselves. What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Chri-Christine," the young girl stammered back.

Smiling, the woman gave her reply.

"I'm Ariadne."

* * *

><p>Gallade rushed through the Arena's winding halls, now knowing where to head if he wanted to rescue his master. His number one priority was clear, and he had to make it happen. Both of them depended on it.<p>

Really, it wasn't hard to catch up. All he had to do was follow the train of thoughts, of the men like the ones that had attacked. It had been pure luck the Discharge hadn't reached the roof of that hallway, for Gallade knew this wouldn't be happening otherwise. Ducking behind the corner of the destination room, two cloaked people came up to the door, an obsidian masterpiece worthy of the finest craftsmen throughout all time.

Stepping back, Gallade began to watch the action unfold.

"So what-" Marcy began whispering, before Grandfather's own sharp whisper cut her off.

"Don't make any noise. Follow my lead," He prompted, and Marcy immediately gave a quick little nod. The person who knew what they were doing was him, and she did not want to stop him. Especially not after how callous he was when killing that creature hours ago.

Truthfully, if Marcy could avoid killing, she didn't want to. It seemed unnecessary, strangely enough, when the winner was the person who made it to The Coliseum first.

Finally reaching the door, a guard stopped them, companion by his side. The guard's creature was almost entirely mouth in structure, and where it wasn't mouth tubes for exhaling air protruded. Its skin was light purple with mustard accents, and its gigantic red eyes made it seem furious, though it probably wasn't.

"Hello kind sirs. Would you be so kind as to let a poor man through?' Grandfather asked, in a voice not unlike that of a wisened, gentle senior.

"Entrance fee," The guard deadpanned. Rubbing his palm, a halberd made of an icy blue alloy appeared in his hand. "Are you paying with the girl old man?"

"No, not that. I have a little something for you. Please, come in closer," Grandfather answered, gesturing with his hands and emphasizing a fake hunched back.

Leaning in close, the guard waited for whatever trinket Grandfather had in mind. "What is it?" he growled.

Grandfather's springloaded knife quickly shot out, burying itself hilt deep in the guard's skull. Its cut ran between the eyes, going through the skull and into the brain. As it pulled out, crimson blood leaked onto the floor.

The beast then panicked, letting out a resounding echo, before turning to face Marcy and Grandfather himself.

"You killed him? How is that subtle?" Marcy yelled, now fully realizing what had just happened.

"I thought we'd be able to get in. I neutralized a threat to that plan instead, as it had made the first course of action impossible. The logic follows itself," Grandfather explained. "Now try not to die."

At this moment, Gallade stepped forward. "Perhaps I may be of service," he offered.


End file.
